dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Immortality Denied
Immortality Denied is the nineteenth episode of the Namek Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series. Recap It starts out with Goku reaching for a Senzu Bean so he can regain his strength. He eats it and then decides that now he’s experienced 100 times Earth's normal gravity he should train at 100 times normal gravity in order to beat Vegeta on Namek. Meanwhile, Vegeta`s really letting Zarbon have it. Zarbon tries to make him stop by telling him that they can join forces and beat Frieza together but Vegeta refuses and says maybe someday he’ll see him in the next world and punches Zarbon into the lake. Zarbon tries to yell at Vegeta but drowns before he can finish the sentence, then Vegeta threatens Krillin and Bulma until he gets their ball and then flies off. Bulma starts to wonder why Krillin gave the Dragon Ball to Vegeta and Krillin just says it doesn’t matter since Gohan said he’d go after a Dragon Ball and he probably has it so Vegeta can’t wish for immortality. Meanwhile, Frieza is waiting for Zarbon and realizes he might have been beaten by Vegeta, so he decides to call on the Ginyu Force. One of his henchmen is scared at the idea of unleashing the Ginyu Force and Frieza starts to think he doesn`t like his plan, so he vaporizes the henchman and the other two that are with him are in fear. On Planet Frieza, the Ginyu Force is ready. One of Frieza`s henchmen tell the Ginyu Force to head for Namek and that it’s not a drill so the Ginyu Force get in their pods and take off in limbo. King Kai starts to panic because Frieza just unleashed the most powerful team in the universe. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu hear this (Piccolo is still meditating but listening in). Yamcha wonders what he’s talking about and he says on various planets in the universe, cities were destroyed and populations were reduced to 0. No one knew what happened but he was one of the very few that knew Yamcha says not to worry because with King Kai’s training they’ll still be able to wipe them. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha laugh at that one but its broken when his cup starts overflowing with coffee and he says the Ginyu Force is 5x as powerful as Goku. Back on Namek, Gohan senses Vegeta and hides, but Vegeta also senses something and says “whoever you are come out” after Vegeta threatens to blast the area. Gohan shows himself, but leaves the Dragon Ball behind a mountain. Gohan asks how he got the Dragon Ball and Vegeta says it was "a gift from his friend", and asks what Gohan has in his hand.(he still kept the radar) Gohan says it’s just a watch and Vegeta says with all the technology today he’s only carrying around a watch and Gohan says it’s an antique watch. Vegeta says they have a lot in common because they’re the last of the Saiyans and they’re like brothers and then kicks Gohan in the gut and takes off. Gohan is surprised that Vegeta never found the Dragon Ball and heads back to Bulma and Krillin. When he gets there they’re surprised to hear that Gohan ran into Vegeta but Vegeta never found his ball so they decide to find a new hiding place. At the same time Vegeta dives into the lake where he hid the Dragon Ball that Gohan stole. Realizing it’s missing, he then remembers what Gohan told him about what he had in his hand, and realizes that wasn’t a watch and that it was a Dragon Ball locator. Vegeta flies back towards Gohan's location in a fit of rage saying "I'll get you for this! You won't escape my WRATH! I'll get you! Your all mine!" Major events *Vegeta kills Zarbon and takes Krillin's 1-star Dragonball. *The Ginyu Force head for Namek. *Vegeta discovers that his Dragonball is missing, and that Gohan took it. Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes